You Stain My Sheets, Baby
by Psykre
Summary: Ron finds comfort in the person he least expected. RonDraco WARNING: BOYXBOY AHEAD!


Title: You Stain My Sheets, Baby

Author: Psykre

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Rating: M

Warning: BoyXBoy ladies and gentleman! If this makes you squeamish press the back button!

Summary: Ron finds comfort in the person he least expected.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...but I sure as hell like to pretend I do! MWAHAHA...

A/N: this short little scenario kept replaying itself in my mind and I just had to jot it down to see how it turned out and I liked it somewhat so I thought I'd post it up to see what others thought.

Draco's limbs felt numb as he sat down on the cool grass of the Quidditch field, spreading his legs in front of him and lazily staring up at the dark sky. He always enjoyed the dark with its mystery and thick silence. Dark gave him a sense of inner silence that only darkness could give him. In the dark he felt as if he was truly alone. And solitude gave him a few moments of purity. He always felt surrounded by pressure and expectance.

His father fogged his mind with pressure. Merlin how much he hated that fuck. The cuts on his pale skin only reminded him every second of the day how much he hated him. Him and his abusive zombie death eaters and that awful disgusting prick he called a lord, kissing-ass to him each moment of his fucked up life. Draco made a disgusted face at the thought of what else that bastard did with Voldemort.

A shuffling of feet and a dark figure disturbed his silence as it made it's way towards him. "Fuck," Malfoy whispered thoroughly ticked off at whoever dared do disrupt his moment of silent content. He could hear long ragged breaths coming from the other person who was now merely ten feet away. It was much too dark to see the person and personally Draco liked it better that way. He noticed the figure was tall and moving in swift long steps, with their hands stuffed in their pockets and they seemed to be grumbling something that Draco couldn't quite make out.

What the hell does this guy want? Draco thought clenching his fists. It's three o'clock in the fucking morning! What could someone possibly want from me that is so important that they have to disturb me at this fucking hour? He scowled and brought his legs up, gently resting his elbows on his knees staring ahead of him and ready to tell this stupid fuck off for disturbing him.

The figure was now standing above him and Draco could feel his gaze on his head. "What the fuck do you want?" Draco asked nonchalantly still staring straight ahead of him.

The boy merely sat down next to him, letting out a distressed huff and put his head in his hands, weeping softly.

"What the…?" Draco had no idea what was wrong with this person or even who the hell he was.

He tilted his head down to get a better look at their face, but it was buried in his shaking hands. Draco wasn't sure what to do so he gave the boy a gentle pat on the back. "You okay mate?" He knew what it felt like to hurt and what it felt like to cry alone with no one to help him or even give a rat's ass about him. Draco hid his pain from the world by being a stuck up, cold asshole with no emotions but anger to show through his thick pale exterior. His father would beat him if he didn't live up to the family name of course. Draco was anything but emotionless and he knew what it felt like to cry alone.

But why had this aimless boy come to him, Draco Malfoy, while in this state?

The boy looked up. "Oh fuck M-M-Malfoy I…"

Malfoy's heart skipped a beat as he realized who it was. "Weasley!"

"I didn't think you'd be out here I," Ron cut off his words with a choked sob. "Please just don't, don't…"

Draco looked around and let out a sigh in frustration. Should he walk away and scoff out a nasty comment at the sobbing red head? Or was this that moment where he pretended to be anyone but the awful conniving Draco Malfoy and help the poor boy out. Him and Weasley fought more than him and Potter. They were sworn enemies.

But maybe this could be different. He snuck a look at the weeping Gryffindor, nearly smiling at how vulnerable the boy was at this very moment. He was sitting here next to Draco Malfoy crying. This guy had guts. Whatever it was that made the red head cry like this in front of him must have been pretty fucking bad.

He took a deep breath and rested his hand on Ron's shoulder. "What…uh…happened Weasley?"

Ron hung his head down, wiping his face on his sleeve. "H-h-h-arry and Her-Hermione w-were-" he let out a muffled cough and looked up at the sky. "I-I-I found them…in…they were…fuck!" He put his head back in his hands, "How could he fucking do this!"

Draco's eyes became wide as he realized why Weasley was so upset. "They were fucking!"

"Do you have to put it so bluntly Malfoy! Yes they were fucking! I just happen to walk in on them as well!" Ron yelled angrily.

Draco put his hand up. "Woah, Weasley I wasn't trying to put it bluntly relax. I'm just…well shocked really. I always thought that Granger and you were the ones who were shagging. Not her and Potter. He grimaced at the thought of the Golden Boy groaning on top of the frizzy-haired mudblood.

Ron looked up at the blonde with a quizzical look on his tear stained face. Draco could barely make out his freckled features in the dim moonlight. "Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Where's the nasty comment?"

Malfoy laughed. "Look Weasley just because I'm an asshole doesn't mean I don't know what it feels like to hurt."

Ron scoffed, "I bet you've never cried in your whole fucking life."

Draco shot him a dirty look." Then you obviously know nothing about me do you?" He looked up at the sky. "Your too good for her anyway." He had always secretly looked up to the red head in some sort of weird, twisted way. Being in somebody's shadow everyday must have been hard on him and he dealt with it still keeping his pride intact. Malfoy could never survive in another boy's shadow.

Ron looked at Draco and choked on his words. "W-what did you say?"

"I said you're too good for her," Draco answered coolly.

Ron's mouth dropped open. "Huh?"

"Are you fucking deaf Weasley? Your too good for Granger. She doesn't deserve you."

"What the fuck…Malfoy?"

Draco laughed. "You really are dense Weasley."

"Why are you being nice to me?" He asked his tears returning again as he remembered why he came out here in the first place.

"Because it's true." Draco felt himself scoot closer to the sobbing boy and warmly, but cautiously put his arm around his shoulder.

This is all Draco had wanted when he cried alone at night. But nobody knew of his pain. Except for his blood-stained blade that he carried everywhere with him. The blade was what kept him company and helped take away the pain when he was hurting the most. It kept him alive.

Ron jumped and brought his head up to look into Draco's eyes. To see if this really was Draco showing a sign of affection towards him. Draco gave a nervous smile and whispered. "Don't you fucking tell a soul about this Weasley."

Ron nodded his head and gently rested it on Draco's shoulder. He would have thought that Malfoy's skin would be sickly cold, but in fact it was warm and tangible against his cold cheek.

Draco flinched at the human contact and was about to throw Weasley off of him when he noticed the red head lightly nuzzling his shoulder. A spark shot down through his shoulder and straight to his groin. His pants tightened. Shit Ron quietly sobbed on his shoulder as Draco mumbled about how stupid Potter and Granger, secretly thinking of something besides how close the other boy was to him.

"He knew I liked her!" Ron whispered into Draco's shoulder.

Draco's body became stiff. Not only did he let Ron walk in his shadow but he also had to fuck the girl he fancied! He could have any Gryffindor but he just had to take away Weasley's. "Why the fuck do you hang out with him Weasley?"

Ron shook his head. "He's my f-friend."

Draco put his fingers on either side of Weasley's chin and brought it up to look at him. "I may not know much about friendship but that sounds like a pretty fucked-up one to me." He looked at Ron's face through the dark. He looked strangely attractive when he cried…his innocence was almost enticing in a way. His lips pouted, his shining blue eyes and long wet eyelashes…Merlin he's bloody gorgeous

Ron bit his lip as he noticed Draco looking at him fixedly, his fingers still on his face. "Mal-f-foy?"

Draco quickly removed his grip from Ron's chin, his head darting forward again to stare at the darkness ahead of him. Ron rubbed his chin, pondering over the look that the blonde had just given him. He looked almost as if he was going to…Nah Draco would never kiss him. That would be the most unlikely thing that could have ever happened that night. On the other hand, here he was sitting next to him, Draco's arm snugly draped over his shoulders.

A small shiver ran down his spine as he once again remembered the look Draco gave him just a few minutes ago. Ron was almost sure at that very second that the boy would've kissed him if he hadn't have snapped him out of it. The part that scared him the most was the fact that, at that very moment when he realized Draco was going to kiss him, Ron was entirely prepared to kiss him back. He had _wanted_ Draco to kiss him.

I was _not_ just going to kiss him Draco thought moving a bit farther away from the redhead, shocked at his current disgusting thoughts. A _Weasley._ A fucking _Weasley._ He had wanted to put his lips on a dirt poor _Weasley. _" I don't see why you stay with that prat, Weasley. I just don't see how you can do that."

"You're not much yourself Malfoy. You've hurt me more than you can imagine," Ron whispered looking over at the Slytherin, a silent tear falling down his face.

"I-." Draco was at a loss for words. He had said nasty things to the Gryffindor, yet he barely meant them. Weasley was stronger than Draco could ever be, and that scared him. It scared him how strong the other boy was.

"You don't have to cover you're ass, forget I said anything," he mumbled.

"No," Draco snapped, once again grabbing Ron's chin roughly. "You are the strongest person I have ever met. You're... amazing. You scare me almost as much as life itself. Some would do anything to have the courage you have every day. And it scares me to death Weasley. It scares. me. to. death."

Ron was at a loss for words. Draco Malfoy had just poured out a confession to him on the Quidditch field at three in the morning. He bit his lip and looked into Draco's eyes searching for the joke. Searching for the slightest hint of biting back. But he found nothing. He saw the pale boy's eyes water slightly. "Draco?" He whispered. He had never used Malfoy's first name before this, it scared him, yet his eyes stayed fixed on the other boy's.

Draco gulped back a sob. "Ron you have no idea how amazing you are. It scares me. You scare me. I'm..." He put his head down, almost as if he was ashamed. "I'm sorry Ron. I'm_ not_ sorry about being an asshole to anyone else in this godforsaken pit of hell, but... I am sorry that I hurt you."

Ron was shocked. "I...don't know what to say Draco...I never knew."

"God Ron...Fuck don't tell anyone else about this."

"I wont...but..."

"Shhh..." Draco brought his finger to Ron's lips. "Please forgive me..."

Before Draco knew what he was doing, he moved his face closer to the other boy's, so close he could feel his warm breath against his nose.

Ron knew what was coming, he didn't want to make any move, he was scared at how much he wanted this. Draco's hand trailed from Ron's lips to his cheek, as he ran his finger delicately against the other boy's flushed skin. But instead of the predicted kiss on the lips he brought his mouth to rest on Ron's neck letting his tongue lather the flesh there. Ron moaned and let his head roll back, giving the blonde more room to touch. Draco obliged and let his other hand rest on the red head's lower back, kissing and biting the delicate skin.

"Draco," the red head breathed. His mouth moved as though to speak but he couldn't find words to describe what it felt like to have Malfoy on him like this.

Draco silenced him with a kiss, dragging his tongue along Ron's lower lip teasingly. The other boy granted him entrance, their tongues crashing together seeking dominance. Malfoy situated his hands on either side of Ron, the boy beneath him wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck as he was pinned to the cool grass. Draco broke the kiss leaving Ron panting below him, a small gasp escaping the red head's mouth.

The Slytherin gulped and sat up licking his lips. He quietly reached into his pocket and took out a small box that Ron realized was a cigarette pack as he watched the other boy take a fag and stick it in his mouth, lighting it with the tip of his wand. He took a long drag and turned to look at Ron. "Want a smoke?" He offered putting the burning stick in front of his face.

The other boy nodded and took the cancer stick with shaky fingers. "Thanks," he whispered blowing the smoke through his nostrils.

"If you tell anyone I'll make sure your whole family suffers for it Weasley." Draco turned to look at him with sharp eyes.

Weasley nodded again and took another drag. "No one would believe it anyway Malfoy," he scoffed. "I'd never kiss Draco Malfoy."The smoke lazily hung between the two boys as it drifted from their mouths.

"Ha but you did didn't you?" Draco responded running a hand through the other boys ruffled hair. He smirked and planted another kiss on Ron's swollen lips, almost as though he was showing affection to the other boy. But this time as he pulled away the red head pulled Draco's head back to his mouth, pushing his tongue skillfully through the blonde's lips roughly searching for the other boys return. Malfoy moaned into his mouth and moved himself back on top of Ron, tasting as much of the other boy as he could. His mouth tasted of cigarette smoke and pumpkin pie, making his pants tight, so tight it hurt.

Ron smiled into the kiss and reached his hand down to brush against Malfoy's obvious arousal through his jeans. Draco growled, playfully biting the other boy's neck. "Naughty Weasley," he hissed sucking the skin beneath his lips. Ron returned the gesture by gently cupping the tent in the blonde's pants with his hand, grinning lustfully.

Malfoy ran his hand down Ron's back, receiving a shiver from the other boy as he slid his hands in Ron's jeans. The red head bit his lip and pushed his hips up to meet Draco's. The Slytherin grabbed the flesh beneath his fingers causing the other boy to gasp, breathing heavily, voice shaky. "M-malfoy..."

Draco stopped and slid his hands out of the Gryffindor's pants and picked the cigarette from Ron's slender fingers, graciously taking a drag from the burning stick. "This is so fucked up Weasley and you know it," the blonde whispered, smoke drifting up from his lips.

Ron looked up at the dark sky, biting his lip in thought. He frowned at what the other boy had said, yet he knew it was true. Malfoy stood up, straightening his clothes and putting out the fag beneath his boot. "Don't expect anything from me Weasel. I don't have time for silly games."

The red head scowled, realizing that _Draco Malfoy_ was near him, forgetting the obvious fact earlier, his head had been too clogged with lust. The other boy chuckled at seeing Ron's expression. He secretly had to stop himself from kissing the pathetic Gryffindor again. Before he had time to act on his thoughts, he stiffly turned around, walking back to the castle doors, leaving the frowning red head behind him.

Ron shook his head as he watched the blonde's back retreat to the castle and disappear behind the large doors. He decided he did NOT want to think about what had just happened though his mind couldn't help but replay the encounter over and over again, his body still reacting to what took place mere moments ago. He grumbled and pushed at the tent in his pants. He was getting horny over _Malfoy_ god damn it! With a sour face he picked himself up and slowly drudged back towards his dorm.

By the time he reached the portrait of the fat lady, his small, or rather large problem had ceased, to Ron's great relief.

He sighed. "Fizzwidget," the red head grumbled. The fat lady huffed from being woken up so early and swung open harshly, letting Ron scramble into the common room.

The fire was out, leaving a few burning coals and a small table lamp to brighten the room. He assumed that Harry and Hermione were still fucking in her bed, screaming at the top of their lungs. He had been so disgusted and hurt when he found them, fucking like bunnies in Hermione's bed which had been silenced with a silencing charm.

The other Gryffindor girls had all gone to sleep and Ron wanted to talk to Hermione about a Potions project, making up an excuse to see her so late. He had been working on the project the night before but woke up thinking about his friend and decided to ask her for help on something he knew she would talk to him about for hours. But as he snuck up to her bed and peeked through the curtains he saw them.

Flashback

_Sweaty bodies pressed together, barely covered by the thin scarlet sheets. Harry's toned back was slick and wet, facing Ron's horrified face. The shocked boy looked down below harry and found the object of his affection writhing and moaning, her full breasts bouncing in motion between thrusts. He had been so sickened by it that he rushed down the steps and out of the castle. He had to get out, he had to feel something more than pain, the cold air hitting his face, he wanted to run until his legs collapsed. But then, out of the dark he saw a pale figure sitting in the grass. Without thinking Ron ran towards the figure hoping for comfort or distraction. And yet, as he approached he had realized who it was. Draco Malfoy. He knew he couldn't turn back, so he stayed. Though, his worst enemy brought pain to him each day, this time had been different. Hysterically different. _

End of Flashback

A shiver ran up his spine as he remembered the feeling of Draco's skin, his mouth, his tongue, his...Ron shut his eyes...He had touched _Malfoy_...and _liked_ it.

Draco climbed through the portrait hole into the Slytherin common room, hoping that no one else had stayed up this late to see him coming in. As he had hoped, the room was still, not even the fire had stayed lit to greet him. The blonde quickly ran up the steps to his dorm, his boots thumping quietly on the wooden stairs. He crept into the huge room, slowly making his way over to the large four poster bed that awaited him.

Throwing off his shirt, he kicked off his boots and slipping out of his pants, Malfoy collapsed onto the emerald comforter with a deep sigh. He blinked his eyes, adjusting to the darkness, before the boy slid under the covers, escaping the cold chill of the room. Even though he was alone his cheeks were flushed from embarrassment due to the still noticeable bulge in his boxers that was now even more noticeable, even under the heavy comforter.

He held his breath and tried to think of something that would cease the growing problem. He thought of all his teachers, Crab and Goyle, even Hermione, anything that would make it go away. But in between each thought a flash of Ron's moaning, writhing body came into his mind. Draco growled in frustration and sat up, his hair falling in his eyes as he glared at the bump in his covers. He tried pushing it down but it was no use. Malfoy ripped off the covers and fell back, his head quietly hitting the large feathered pillow.

"Fine," Draco grumbled. "Damn you Weasley. DAMN YOU." With that, he hastily reached into his silk boxers and grabbed his length, pulling his fist up. He bit his lip, closing his eyes as he roughly pulled at his hardened arousal. As he did, thoughts of Ron again flooded into his mind. Ron's mouth on his, the other boy's own length against Draco's naked thigh. He pulled harder, the thought of Ron's hot tongue dragging itself across his shaft, taking him faster and faster to his release. The blonde groaned, his hips thrusting to meet his fist as he reached his peak, whispering Ron's name as he came onto his pale stomach.

Lazily he reached under his bed, pulling out a small towel, wiping himself, his breath labored and cheeks still pink. Throwing the towel onto the floor, Draco tucked his now softening length back into his pants, pulling the comforter tightly around him and yawned, letting his eyes slowly close. "Damn you Weasel. Damn...you" Draco whispered before falling into a deep comfortable sleep.

Ron woke up with a start, feeling the cool morning breeze against his flushed face, breathing heavy, his lungs gasping for air. He blinked his eyes, adjusting to the bright light that filled the room.

"You okay mate?" A voice broke through the silence that had lulled him to sleep the previous night, sounding cheerful and awake. He moved his head to the right to see Harry Potter, a teasing smile etched on his face. Ron scowled remembering everything that had occurred mere hours ago, everything blinding him for a few moments before he grumbled and pushed the covers off his damp body.

"Ron?" Harry asked, his brow furrowing slightly. The smile that had just been dancing on his face vanished, revealing a worried expression and questioning eyes aiming in the direction of his red headed friend.

Ron didn't answer, trying to save himself from blowing up at his so-called best friend. He didn't want to fight, he just wanted to brush his teeth and go to his first class, concentrating on something other than the pit in his stomach that clenched painfully, causing his eyes to water slightly. He straightened up and stiffly got out of bed, walking quickly to the bathrooms not even glancing at some other boys in his dorm that gave him a funny questioning look. Ron _never_ ignored Harry.

After hastily brushing his teeth, he walked back into the room, a bit scared at what the raven haired boy was going to say. He never knew the other boy to let something like this go and he wasn't excited about the fact of being anywhere near him at the moment. He was sickened. Sick...disgusted. Pissed off as all Hell. Ron quietly put on his school clothes, letting his tattered robes hang on his left arm, not yet ready to be put on before class.

"Ron." He kept his body straight and continued walking down the wooden steps into the common room. "Ron, wait." He heard fast footsteps following right behind him. "RON!" That was it. Ron couldn't hold in his anger any longer. He spun around to meet Harry's upset, yet scared look, his emerald eyes meeting Ron's dark blue orbs.

"SHUT UP HARRY! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He screamed, his voice echoing around them, breaking the quiet morning silence. Harry stood stock still and stared at the boy in front of him, unable to speak, his eyes searching and upset. Before anyone could say anything else he swivelled around and jumped down the last remaining steps, running past stunned Gryffindors, watching as the red head fled the room.

Tears began to stream down Ron's freckled face, but he kept a straight face, his lower lip barely trembling and his eyes still staring unblinking ahead of him. He heard more footsteps behind him though he knew they were much to soft to be Harry's. "Ron!" Hermione's voice echoed through the hallway to meet Ron's reddened ears.

He stopped and slowly turned around, quickly wiping the tears with his sleeve. He gulped and let Hermione jog over to him, her face filled with worry. "Ron..." She whispered as she stopped in front of her friend, noticing the tear stains still clear on his cheeks. "I heard you yell at Harry," She began biting her lower lip nervously. "What...what happened?"

"I..." He was about to spill it all but realized something that he hadn't realized before. He didn't want this to become between him and Hermione. He didn't want to deal with the embarrassment, the lies, the excuses. All he wanted right now was to go on with his life as if nothing had happened...just somehow...he didn't want them to know he had seen them. It would be so degrading if everyone found out, getting around the school that Ron was in love with Hermione who was secretly fucking the Wonder Boy of the school, his best friend. It would be just one more thing that Harry had that Ron didn't. Just another fucking thing that Ron had to live down to, watching his best friend confess some sick excuse that it was all an accident, that he was drunk. He knew Harry wouldn't tell him the truth. It would all just become another sick lie, something he had to step down from and let it be.

He looked into Hermione's questioning eyes and let out a deep sigh."I got in a fight with Malfoy last night about Harry and I just...was still upset and didn't want to be bothered. I just snapped Hermione. Tell Harry...I'm sorry."

"Oh Ron! Don't let that bastard Malfoy get to you. He's just fucked up. I thought you knew that," she said, a hint of laughter in her soft voice. Her arms reached out to hug him but a yell behind them made her arms drop, her face turning to see who had broken their interaction.

"Ron!" Harry yelled running up to them, his face still holding a bit of anger, clearly towards Ron and his outburst just minutes before.

"Go ahead Ron, I'll explain it to him," she whispered putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You go calm down. We'll see you at breakfast okay?"

He nodded solemnly, ashamed that he replaced it with a stupid lie that seemed to be the opposite of the actual situation. Malfoy had been there for him when those two liars were fucking their brains out. His fists clenched as he made his way down to breakfast. This was going to be a horrible week. A very horrible week.

Smoke slowly drifted from Draco Malfoy's mouth as he stood against the castle wall near the Quidditch field, a half burnt cigarette between his pale fingers. He closed his eyes, putting his right boot up to meet the bricks, a frown planted on his hollowed face. Last night was still fresh in his mind, including the way it had all ended. In jerking off to the thought of Weasley. He made a disgusted face, dropping the stick and roughly putting it out with the bottom of his boot. The sun had barely crept over the pitch, creating a golden blanket that stretched across the grass, light casting shadows over the fields from the towering castle of Hogwarts.

The blonde sighed and made his way to the Great Hall, hoping not to run into Crab or Goyle who had been disgusting him more than usual lately, their growing male bodies becoming hairier and smellier. The thought of the two oafs caused Malfoy to crinkle his nose in disgust once again.

As he entered the noisy Great Hall he ran into none other than the wonderful Harry Potter. Fabulous, Draco thought eyeing the boy, a distasteful look on his pale features. "Can I help you Potter?"

"Yeah Malfoy," Harry growled. "You can tell me what the fuck you said to Ron last night that got him so fucking pissed off." His eyes narrowed at Draco.

The other boy frowned and looked around at all the tables until he spotted the dark red mop of hair that belonged to Ron Weasley. He noticed that his hair hung limply around his face, which held a forlorn look that screamed he needed comfort. Before Malfoy could turn his head back to look at Harry, Ron looked up to meet Draco's icy blue eyes that bore into him, wondering why the fuck Potter was bitching at him for pissing Weasley off. The red head blushed, darting back down to stare at his food.

Draco decided he would deal with him later. Until then..."Fuck off Potter I don't waste my time on poor dirt like your Weasel friend. Now if you don't mind I'd like to go eat some toast," He scoffed, angrily pushing Harry aside and stocked off to the Slytherin table where all his friends snickered at the expression on The Golden Boy's face as Malfoy walked over to them, a small smirk residing on his lips.

"That Potter has to learn to mind his own fucking business once in awhile," he grumbled grabbing a buttered piece of toast and stuffing it eagerly into his mouth.

"It's a wonder none of us have killed him already," a dark haired Slytherin said, looking back at Harry's figure that was now stomping back to the Gryffindor table, a deep frown still on his reddened face.

A few other Slytherins laughed, agreeing with the other boy, mumbling nasty remarks to their rival table and angrily munching on their breakfast. None of the Slytherins liked Harry, that was a well known fact. Especially Draco Malfoy. Everyone knew Draco hated him from day one. And now Draco hated him more, if it was even possible, after what he did to Ron. Though Malfoy would make sure that no one else but Weasley and him knew that. If word went out that Draco Malfoy was wetting himself over Ron Weasley, the whole school would have a field day. Yet, Ron was right about what he said last night, that it was so unlikely that no one may believe it. The Slytherin showed no sign of compassion for the red head, so it was likely that no one would even let it go as gossip. Just something to laugh at.

After thinking a few things over in his head Malfoy left the table without saying much at all to the others and headed back to his dorm, hoping to get in a few more hours of studying before his first class. The others were used to Malfoy's sudden absences and kept on talking about the Gryffindors as if nothing had happened.

As he was climbing up the steps he heard the trio of Gryffindors talking nearby, without another thought, he darted behind the wall, hoping to catch a bit of what they were saying.

"Harry and I are going to bring this assignment to Professor Snape before class, we'll meet you in the dorm alright Ron," he heard Hermione's voice echo through the long hallway.

Draco heard a slight mumble that he assumed came from Ron before the other two ran ahead and down the stairs to Snape's office, leaving the red head behind and alone walking to the common room. Malfoy took this chance and waited until he could hear Ron's breathing just inches away and darted in front of the other boy, causing Ron to gasp in surprise. "What the hell?"

The blonde smiled. "Hello Weasley."

"Dra- I mean Malfoy...what are you doing here?" He squeaked, turning a light shade of pink.

"Well..." Draco wasn't sure what he was going to tell the other boy, he really hadn't thought about it. Truth was, he just wanted to see the red head blush, even slightly.

Ron raised an eyebrow at the Slytherin. "Yes?"

For once Malfoy was the one who was at a loss for words, his head searching for something witty to say and his lips open, waiting for something to come out. He watched Ron's mouth twitch slightly as though about to smile. He realized that the situation must have been somewhat amusing for the Gryffindor. Draco licked his lips nervously, his grey eyes meeting Ron's blue ones. He found himself moving closer to the other boy, something pulling him in, to touch his lightly freckled cheek.

Ron's eyes widened as he heard voices coming from behind, and before he knew what he was doing, his hands grabbed at Draco's shirt and pulled him behind the wall, their chests connecting at full force. Malfoy choked slightly and Ron quickly covered his mouth. "Shhh..." He whispered, trying to ignore how close they were. Surprisingly the blonde didn't object, though it probably had something to do with the fact that he was too busy thinking of anything besides Ron against him. His pants were tightening already.

After the students passed, Ron dropped his hand to his side nervously and began to walk away but Draco quickly pulled him back and draped his arms around the other boy's neck. "Oh Weasley, we're all alone now..." he teased, nipping at the shell of Ron's ear. Ron choked and pushed the other boy away.

"Malfoy!" he hissed, rubbing the spot where the blonde had bit him.

"C'mon Weasley, I know you liked it," Draco whispered seductively.

Ron's face turned red as he bit his lip, putting his hands on either side of Draco, his head dropping lazily causing his dark red hair to fall around his face. "Malfoy..."

Malfoy grabbed Ron's face, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss, emitting a low moan from the other boy's throat. He hungrily dove his tongue into the red head's mouth as Ron pulled Draco closer to him, his hands riding up the blondes shirt to dig his nails into the pale flesh. Their lips moved together roughly, rushed and wanting. Ron broke the kiss, gasping for air, leaving Draco leaning against the wall taking deep breaths, his lips red and swollen.

Ron swallowed loudly, nervously biting at his lower lip, waiting for Draco to say something, anything to break the akward silence that was accompanied by their loud breathing.

"Weasley...Fuck," Malfoy grumbled running a hand through his silvery blonde hair. He hadn't meant to kiss the other boy even though he had enjoyed every second of it. He knew he couldn't do this. This was _Weasley_ we were talking about. Yet...he found himself wanting to kiss him again, taste his skin, relish his musky smell...But he knew he had to leave before Ron said anything. So before he could, Draco left, walking quickly down the hallway without a second glance back to the other boy

He had, once again, left Ron, breathing heavily, incredibly horny and completely confused, alone in the dark. Ron sighed. "Goddamn it..." Shoving himself into the hallway he calmed his breath as he made his way to the dorm, in stunned silence.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Draco cursed as he slammed the door to his room and flopped down on his bed unceremoniously grabbing his pillow, pulling it to his heaving chest. "Fuck Draco. WHY!"

He didn't mean to kiss him like that. Draco Malfoy DID NOT kiss Ron Weasley... again.

A/N: well I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this one just because of my horrible case of writers block...but who knows! Review please!


End file.
